


Are You Gonna Marry Her?

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty's plans to have a steamy reunion with her boyfriend get somewhat foiled by an unexpected guest.





	Are You Gonna Marry Her?

“Hey, Juggie, where are you?” Betty spoke into her phone, leaning slightly to look out of the window, shifting her curtains with a delicate hand to get a better view of Archie’s house from where she stood. “You don’t exactly live that far,” she joked.

“Err, I’ll be right there,” Jughead replied, his voice a little off.

“Is everything ok?” 

“…yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. I just- I’m bringing a guest,” Jughead said cryptically. He sounded distracted, but Betty knew him well enough by now to know that there was something else underlying his wary tone. He sounded… amused?

“Well, ok. I’ll be here,” she chirped, hanging up the phone after his last promise that he’d be right over. They were supposed to be studying for a History test together. In reality, Betty had just returned from a cheer retreat and she hadn’t seen her boyfriend for over a week and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. She felt the tell-tale blush creep over her cheeks and spread out across her chest at the thought of Jughead’s lips on hers, on her neck, her collarbone, his hands slipping beneath her shirt…

She took a steadying breath. They hadn’t actually gone all the way yet. Jughead had confided in her about how he felt. He’d never really felt these kinds of feelings before, what he said he thought were typical teenage boy feelings had never made themselves known to him before he fell for Betty. But he still wasn’t sure what he was comfortable with, he’d told her while averting his eyes, a very out of place pink staining his cheeks while his fingers fiddled with the edge of her shirt peeking out from beneath her pale blue sweater. She’d cupped his face, waiting for him to look at her in the eyes before speaking, telling him that it was ok, that it was all ok. He could feel however he wanted and that was normal, they didn’t have to rush anything or push harder than he wanted. She was here for him, whatever he needed. He’d taken a breath, his shoulders relaxing visibly, before leaning in for a lingering kiss. She knew him now, all of him.

She was surprised, since their talk, at the fervour that slipped into their physical relationship. It was almost as if, Jughead had once told her, he hadn’t really known how to breathe before he’d found her. That every touch of her skin against his lit up a fire within him that he wasn’t aware was waiting to be sparked. He craved it. 

Just before she’d had to leave last week she found herself on her bed, seated in his lap as his hands wrestled desperately with the clasp at the back of her bra. 

“Who designs these things, NASA?” he griped, still failing to undo the tricky hooks while deflecting his teenage embarrassment. She laughed with a glint in her eye and reached round to help him, undoing it with one hand. “Showoff.”

All snarky humour vanished, though, as the offending material fell between them, leaving Betty’s chest bare before him for the first time. He gulped, moving his eyes down slightly, still feeling like he was witnessing something forbidden. 

“Is this ok?” she’d asked, and his chest tightened at her concern. Even here, laid vulnerable before him she was still worried if she had taken things too far for him. He shook his head. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He brought up a shaky hand to gently cup the soft mound, running his thumb experimentally across the dark pink peak. Betty’s head fell back, her mouth falling open to let out a deep moan that had all the blood in Jughead’s body rushing south, creating a feeling he wasn’t used to but was certainly coming to like. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his, tongue exploring along with his hands in desperation, willing her to be closer to him. Her hips ground down on his and he could have sworn he was a goner.

The sound of a car horn outside pulled them apart, chests heaving, which Jughead definitely didn’t mind in that moment, as they tried to catch their breath. Betty covered her chest modestly as she leaned to look out her window.

“It’s Veronica, I’ve got to go,” she breathed. Jughead groaned, letting his head fall against her collarbone. “To be continued,” she’d promised, biting her lip teasingly.

And that’s what she’d been hoping for now, the memory allowing an anticipatory tingle to settle in the pit of her stomach. Which is why it was concerning her that Jughead was so late. She’d even told him they’d have the house to themselves this afternoon. 

Betty was bought out of her daydream by a dark figure making its way out of Archie’s house and across the street… two dark figures. She squinted to get a better look, noticing the way Jughead turned back, grabbing the little girl’s hand before they crossed the street. 

“Hey, Juggie,” Betty said, questioningly, after answering the door. “Who’s this?” He gave her an apologetic look.

“Hey, Betts. This is my sister, Jellybean. Jellybean, this is Betty.” The little girl turned to him with an annoyed look. 

“I already told you, it’s JB now.” She turned to Betty. “He never listens to me,” she snarked, rolling her eyes in an adorably grown-up way. Betty chuckled, eyes flicking between the two.

“Hi, JB. I didn’t know you’d be visiting,” Betty said, her sunshine smile lighting up her face. 

“Yeah, well mom had to go to a class out of town and I told her it had been forever since I’d seen Juggie so she dropped me off on her way,” the little girl grinned up at her big brother, revealing a missing tooth.

“That’s so sweet. Why don’t you come in? There’re snacks in my room, we were just going to study but I wouldn’t want to take away your time with Jughead,” Betty said graciously, motioning up the stairs. 

“That’s ok, I have some homework to do too,” Jellybean replied, heading straight for the stairs. Betty chuckled as she watched the confident girl go. 

“I’m sorry, Betts, I know it was supposed to be our time but when mom phoned-” Betty silenced him with a long awaited kiss. He melted in front of her.

“It’s ok, Jugs. We’ll have all the time in the world later. She’s family.” Betty turned to follow Jellybean up the stairs and dig out the History books she didn’t know she’d actually have to use today. Jughead stared after her with an awed smile. She was perfect. 

He found them in Betty’s room, Jellybean peering around in wonderment, nosing through Betty’s dressing table. 

“I like your room, I wish mine was as nice as this,” she said, longing coating her voice.

“Well maybe Jug and I could take a trip to come and see you soon and we could help you decorate. How does that sound? I’ll even bring some of the things I don’t need anymore, I’m sure I’ve got a spare set of twinkle lights lying around somewhere,” Betty smiled, giving the girl her full and genuine attention.

“Oh, could you, Juggie? That’d be just the best!” JB turned to look at him, hope shining in her eyes, fingers clutching at Betty’s soft pink duvet. He smirked, shaking his head slightly at the pair before him.

“Sure, JB. We could do that,” he replied, heart swelling with pride for his beautiful girlfriend, gazing back at him with the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. 

The day passed peacefully among the three of them, an afternoon of studying, snacks and a few movies when they grew tired of work. Eventually, Jellybean’s eyes started to drift closed and Jughead tapped her gently to rouse her.

“Time to go, jumping bean,” he murmured as she stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and going to find her shoes. Jughead and Betty followed her down the stairs where they stood, facing each other, in front of the door. 

“I had a lovely day,” Betty murmured bashfully, looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, leaving behind the promise of their continuation against her lips. 

“Me too,” he mumbled. Jellybean cleared her throat when they hadn’t broken their gaze for a moment or two. Jughead dropped his hands from her. “Night, Betts.” 

“Goodnight, Betty!” Jellybean called as they descended the steps to the Cooper house. 

“Night, JB!”

“I like her, she’s nice,” Betty heard Jellybean tell Jughead as they stood waiting to cross the street. Jughead laughed. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.”

“Are you going to marry her?” Jellybean asked suddenly, a little too loudly in the quiet night air.

“Jellybean!” Jughead shouted, turning back to look at where Betty could still hear them from the porch, his eyes wide and cheeks red. Betty couldn’t help but let out a laugh, louder and purer than she had in a long time. Jughead watched her, all golden and bathed in light and couldn’t help but laugh through his embarrassment. Yeah, he though, I think I might.


End file.
